totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wredna Niespodzianka
Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda - Odcinek 18 Aktualna Sytuacja, finałowa 5 366px Chris stoi przed stodołami uczestników. Chodzi za nim wachlująca go Marie Joulie. Chris: Witajcie w Totalnej Porażce: Wiejskiej Legendzie! Ostatnio nasza finałowa szóstka podzieliła się na trzy pary, i udała się na grzybobranie! Chociaż zbieranie grzybów z początku wydawało im się banalne, wcale takie nie było! W pierwszej przeszkodzie do zwycięstwa zawodnicy musieli zadowolić Marie Joulie.. Koktajlem z grzybów! Eh, te Francuskie obyczaje.. W drugim domku na zawodników z bardziej ekstremalnym grzybobraniem czekała Ashley! Na koniec czekałem na nich w swojej willi.. Nigdy więcej! A ponieważ był remis, zorganizowałem im dogrywkę, w której Moreno udowodnił, że sprytu mu nie brakuje i zapewnił sobie i Veronice nietykalność. Na ceremonii Moreno i Charlotte wreszcie pozbyli się Brick'a, który na pożegnanie dostał wymarzonego całusa od Jo. Hahahaha! Została tylko piątka i trzy odcinki. Kto dzisiaj pożegna się, a kto wejdzie do finałowej czwórki? Zostańcie z nami na kolejny odcinek Totalnej.. Porażki.. Wiejskiej.. Legendy! <Intro> Nad Ranem Wszyscy byli już na nogach. Brendon zaprosił pozostałe dziewczyny do domku, i wszyscy grali w butelkę. Brendon wlasnie zakręcił butelką, która zatrzymała sie przed Jo. Brednon: Pytanie czy wyzwanie? Jo: Grrrr! Niech będzie.. pytanie. Jo założyła ręce, a Brendon zastanawiał sie nad pytaniem. Do ucha szepnęła mu coś Charlotte. Brendon: Dobre! Wiec Jo.. Czy kochasz Bricka? Jo: Co to za głupie pytanie! Oczywiście, ze nie! Charlotte: Jasne, jasne. Łżesz! Jo: Nieprawda! Charlotte: To czemu go pocałowałaś! Jo: Ja wcale tego nie zrobiłam..! To on to zrobił. Moreno: Wszyscy widzieliśmy coś innego! Pozostali również wlepili oczekujący prawdy wzrok. Jo: Odczepcie sie! Wcale go nie kocham i koniec! Wkurzona Jo mocno zakręciła butelką. Ta długo sie kręciła, jednak w końcu wskazała Charlotte. Charlotte: Wyzwanie. Nie boje sie niczego czego by mógł wymyślić taki neandertalczyk jak ty! Jo: Świetnie! W takim razie pocałuj.. Moreno! Charlotte: Co?! Chyba znowu za dużo siedziałaś na słońcu! Moreno: No dalej amore. Moreno uśmiechnął sie zachęcająco, a Jo złowieszczo spoglądała na Charlotte. Charlotte: A co mi tam! Charlotte rzuciła sie w ramiona Moreno i pocałowała go. Moreno chętnie odwzajemnił pocałunek. Veronica: Gorzko, gorzko! W końcu Charlotte oderwała sie od niego. ' Charlotte: Tylko bez tej głupiej piosenki, dobrze?! Tym razem to Charlotte przejęła butelkę. Ta zatrzymała sie wprost przed imprezowiczem. Brendon przełknął ślinkę. Brendon: Nawijaj laska, wybieram prawdę.. Charlotte: Ile razy zdradzałeś Emme po jej eliminacji?! Brendon kłopotliwie podrapał sie po głowie. Brendon: No.. Tentego.. Raz? Charlotte: Bzdura! Lepiej przyznaj sie ile razy mnie całowałeś! Wszyscy pozostali westchnęli. Brendon: No dobra tam.. Zdarzyło sie dwa razy.. ' Brendon: Dobra, moja kolej. Zakręcił butelką. Butelka tym razem wskazała Veronike. Veronica: Co sie dzieje? Brendon: Wybieraj wyzwanie lub prawdę. Veronica: Co za wybór.. Niech będzie wyzwanie! Brendon: Dobrze mała. Mam idealne zadanie dla ciebie! Nie dotykaj, ani nie maluj sie szminką do końca dnia. Veronica: COOOOOOO?! Ale.. Ja nie dam rady! Charlotte zabrała jej z kieszeni szminkę. Charlotte: Musisz dać rade! Dawaj mi wszystkie szminki! Veronica zaczęła wyjmować szminki. Miala je wszędzie. W kieszeniach, w biustonoszu, w butach.. Charlotte musiała wziąć ogromny worek, żeby wszystkie zebrać. Veronica: To już wszystkie. Charlotte: Truskawkowa pomadka tez wędruje do mnie. Charlotte wyciągnęła rękę. Zrezygnowana Veronica wyjęła z obcasa pomadkę. Charlotte: Teraz jest czysta! ' Veronica zakręciła butelką. Został tylko Moreno, i właśnie na niego padło. Moreno: Che sorpresa.. Poproszę pytanie. Wszyscy westchnęli, spodziewając sie pytania o jego sojusz z Chef'em. Jednak Veronica miała inne pytanie. Veronica: W których kolczykach lepiej wyglądam? Pozostali zrobili facepalm'a, a Moreno doradził Veronica wybór kolczyków. Veronica: No co? Nie mam szminek, to muszę sie ratować dobrymi kolczykami! Zawodnicy później grali jeszcze przez chwile. Potem usłyszeli głos Chrisa przez megafon. Chris: Dzień doberek karaluchy! Czekam na was już na stołówce! Charlotte: Lovciam kiedy nas tak nazywa.. Veronica: Ale ja nie mogę sie tak pokazać! Wszyscy zebrali sie, i wyszli. Veronica nałożyła na głowę papierową torbę. Stołówka Po chwili cała piątka znalazła sie już na stołówce. Znajdował sie tutaj Chris i Marie Joulie, lecz Chef'a nie było. Moreno: Gdzie współ.. To znaczy Chef? Chris: Chef zniknął dzisiaj rano, Nie widziałem go później.. ' Chris: Niestety, nie ma Chefa, wiec to Marie Joulie przygotowała dla was śniadanie. Wszyscy zaczęli stękać, nadal mając w pamięci jej ostatnią zwęgloną jajecznice. Marie Joulie: Nie martwcie sie! Mam dla was omlety! Pokazała im talerz, z bulgoczącym omletem. Charlotte: Fuuuuj. Czemu to bulgocze?! Marie Joulie: A to już sprawa tajemniczego składnika. Charlotte: Nie mam zamiaru tego tknąć! Veronica: Skoro Charlotte nie, to i ja nie. Moreno: A ja tak. Jak możecie sprawiać przykrość tej uroczej Francuzce? Marie Joulie sie zarumieniła, a Charlotte skrzywiła. Charlotte: Chcesz sie otruć? Chris: Dobra, nie mamy na to czasu, ponieważ... Czas na zadanie! Kolejna porcja stękania. Chris: Idziemy teraz za mną nad rzekę! Wszyscy udali sie za Chrisem nad rzekę. Nad Rzeką Chris zatrzymał sie dopiero przy punkcie, w którym rzeka wpływała do morza. Wraz z nim zatrzymala sie reszta, po za Veronicą, ktora z torbą na głowie wpadła do rzeki. Chris: Eeee? Veronica: Aaaaa! Jo: I dobrze jej tak. Rozumiem, ze będąc brzydka chciała oszczędzić innym widoku swojego ryja! Charlotte: Sama powinnaś zainwestować w taką torbę! Wszyscy przyglądali sie tonącej Veronice po za Brendon'em, który skoczył jej na ratunek i wyłowił ją na powierzchnie. Veronica jednak nie zdjęła torby z głowy. Veronica: Dziękuję tajemniczy wybawco! Brendon: Dro.. Chris: Ekhem.. Teraz możesz już zdjąć tą torbę?! Veronica: Nie! Nie mogę tego zrobić! Chris: Dlaczego? Veronica: Ponieważ nie zdążyłam sie dzisiaj wymalować! Chris: Jak tam sobie chcesz.. Przejdźmy do zadania. Dzisiaj będziecie musieli zbudować sobie coś, co będzie sie poruszało po wodzie. Przepłyniecie sie swoimi wyrobami w gore rzeki, aż do samego jej źródła. Tam na pierwszą osobę czeka w pobliżu ukryty krowi totemik, który zapewni wygranej osobie nietykalność. Pamiętajcie, ze nie możecie wychodzić z wody! Wyjątkiem jest wodospad. Żeby przejść dalej, będziecie musieli sie wspiąć po skalach.. No ale do niego daleka droga, wiec sie tym jeszcze nie zamartwiajcie.. Wszystko jasne? Jo: Nie?! Człowieku, ty nie potrafisz niczego porządnie wytłumaczyć! Chris: Trudno! Budowanie ogłaszam za rozpoczęte! Wszyscy zabrali sie za zbudowanie czegoś. Chris natomiast odszedł trochę dalej od zawodników, i odebrał telefon: Chris: Juz zaczęli budowanie! Pamiętaj, ze jeśli już do ciebie dopłyną, zrób wszystko aby im przeszkodzić! Chris zaśmiał sie szatańsko i poszedł. Zadanie, budowanie Bezradna Charlotte starała sie skleić kilka desek, chcąc zrobić tratwę. Obok niej znajdował sie Moreno, który radził sobie świetnie również bez pomocy Chefa. Charlotte: Głupie zadanie! Jak mam niby to zbudować? Moreno: Może tak, jak ja? Moreno przybijał właśnie ostatnie gwoździe. Charlotte przysiadła obok niego. Charlotte: Wy Włosi to jesteście niesamowici. Moreno: Heh, no wiesz.. Potrafimy to i owo. Charlotte przysunęła sie bliżej Włocha. Charlotte: A mógłbyś mi troszeczkę... Pomóc? Moreno: Czekałem tylko, kiedy sie o to zapytasz. ;) Charlotte: Jeśli zrobisz mi równie piękną tratwę jak twoja, to dostaniesz kolejnego buziaka! Moreno: Zobaczymy co da sie zrobić. Puścił do niej oczko, i konczac swoją, ruszył Charlotte do pomocy. Tymczasem przy pracy przy swojej tratwie, Jo dwoiła sie i troiła żeby zrobić to jak najszybciej. ' Jo agresywnie przybijała gwoździe młotkiem. W końcu uderzyła sie w palec. Jo: Grrrr! Veronica również angażowała sie w zadanie. Siedziala za krzakami już bez torby na głowie, lecz z dala od wszystkiego, i rozmyślała nad materiałami do budowania. Veronica: No i z czego mam to zbudować, skoro zabrali mi szminki? (chlip) Nagle jednak w krzakach dostrzegła ogromny kawałek styropianu. Wyciągnęła go i dumnie pobiegła nad rzekę. Brendon: Nieźle Vera! Brendon również poradził sobie jakoś ze zbudowaniem tratwy. Co prawda nie była tak dokładna jak innych, i miała kilka niedoskonałości, jednak zabrał wiosła i ruszył zaraz po Veronice w rejs po krowi totemik. Zadanie, wodny wyścig Brendon'a i Veronice bez problemu wyprzedziła Jo, która w międzyczasie znalazła jeszcze silnik od motorówki i znacznie oddalała sie od reszty. Jo: Tak! Wygrana jest moja! Za Jo nadal znajdował sie Brendon, który szybko wiosłował i Veronica, która wioseł nie miała lecz korzystała z silnego wiatru. Brendon: No, no.. Sprytna jesteś laska. Z tym wielkim klocem styropianu i wiatrem dobrze ci idzie! Veronica: Dzięki! Twoja tratwa tez jest.... Zatrzymała sie na chwile, myśląc nad komplementem. Veronica: Bardzo.. Duża! Brendon: Eeee.. Super! Wiatr znowu mocniej zawiał, dzięki czemu Veronica wyprzedziła Brendon'a. Brendon jednak nie dawał za wygraną i dalej wiosłował. Natomiast Moreno i Charlotte dopiero wypłynęli, jednak obydwoje mieli zdecydowanie najlepsze tratwy. Charlotte: Dobra robota generale Italiano! Solidne to! Charlotte rozłożyła sie na swojej tratwie. Moreno: Teraz trzeba jakoś dostać sie na prowadzenie.. Charlotte: Żaden problem. Zobaczysz, Chrisio na pewno przyśle kogoś do przeszkadzania.. Płynęli dalej. Jak sie jednak okazało, Charlotte miała racje, i przed nadal znajdująca sie na prowadzeniu Jo była nie wielka tama, na której stała i machała do niej energicznie Grace. Grace: OMG! OMG! Ty musisz być Jo! Nie wierze! Aaaaa! Grace podskakiwała podekscytowana, a Jo płynęła wprost na nią. Jo: Odsuń sie! Walczę teraz o zwycięstwo! Grace: Ale zaczekaj chwile, bo chce twój autograf! Jo wjechała prosto w tamę, wybijając Grace daleko w powietrze. Sama siłaczka straciła kontrole nad tratwą, gdyż zmagała sie teraz z resztkami tamy, których pozostało pełno na jej łodzi. Co więcej, kilka glonów wkręciło jej sie w silnik, wiec stopniowo zwalniała, aż prawie sie zatrzymała. Jo: Cholera! Grace leciała w powietrzu i leciała, aż nieoczekiwanie wylądowała na tratwie Brendon'a. Brendon: Lol. Anioły na serio spadają z nieba! Grace: To ty Brendon?! To najlepszy dzień w moim życiu! Zaczęła go przytulać i podskakiwać. Tratwa Brendon'a kiwała sie wiec na wszystkie boki, o mało sie nie przewracając. Brendon starał sie ją uspokoić. Brendon: Wow, jakie urocze imię nosi taki śliczny aniołek? Grace: Jestem Grace! Twoja największa fanka! Ponownie zaczęła go tulić. Tym razem z tratwy spadły wiosła, które Grace lekko kopnęła. Grace: O rany! Tak mi przykro.. Nie chciałam! Brendon: Nic sie nie stało! Jakoś damy sobie rade.. Brendon wskoczył do wody i ciągnął tratwę dalej. Chwile później obok nich na swoim styropianie wyprzedziła ich Veronica. Grace: OMG! Ale czad! To Veronica! Grace przeskoczyła na styropian Veroniki. Veronica nie wiedząc co sie dzieje zaatakowała ją torebką. ' Grace robiła uniki. Po chwili zdjęła jej torbę. Grace: OMG, wyglądasz czadowo nawet bez makijażu! Veronica: Serio?! Grace: No jasne! Zrobisz ze mna słit focie?! Veronica: Oczywiście! Grace zrobiła sobie i Veronica fotkę. Nagle na horyzoncie tuz za nimi pokazał sie Moreno i Charlotte. Grace ponownie zaczęła podskakiwać i machać im, a kiedy dogonili Veronike, to Grace przeskoczyła na tratwę Charlotte. Charlotte: Ej! Co to za pasożyt?! Grace: Jestem Grace! Marzyłam o tej chwili! Charlotte: Eeee.. Spoko? ' Grace: Czadowa tratwa! Grace obracać tratwą na wszystkie strony. Charlotte straciła równowagę i upadla wprost do tratwy Moreno, który był blisko i wpadła mu w ramiona. Charlotte: Dzięki.. Moreno: Nie ma sprawy! Grace pstryknęła im fotkę. Grace: OMG! Jesteście razem taaaacy słodcy! Charlotte: Co?! Dawaj mi ten aparat! Grace: Nie! To będzie moja pamiątka! Grace wzięła wiosła i ruszyła w ucieczkę na tratwie Charlotte. Na drugiej Charlotte poganiała Moreno, by ten ruszył za nią. Charlotte: No szybciej, musimy ją złapać! Moreno: Nie da rady szybciej, za duży balast. Charlotte spojrzała ostrym wzrokiem na Moreno, lecz ten odpowiedział jej tylko figlarnym spojrzeniem. Tymczasem na prowadzeniu nadal utrzymywała sie Jo, która wreszcie poradziła sobie z usunięciem gałęzi oraz glonów z silnika. Niestety, silnik nie chciał już jej odpalić, a ze reszta już ją doganiała, to wzięła jedną gałąź i wściekle wiosłowała w kierunku wodospadu. Jo: Nie poddam sie, i nikt mnie nie dogoni! Jo zostala dogoniona przez Brendon'a, ktory chcial sie skontaktowac poprzez talizman z Emmą. Przeszukał wszystkie kieszenie, jednak nie mógł jego znaleźć. W końcu przypomniał sobie o Grace, i o tym jak bujała tratwą. Brendon: Musiał wpaść do wody! Brendon wziął głęboki wdech i zanurkował w poszukiwaniu ważnego dla niego talizmanu. Kiedy nurkował, przepłynęła obok niego Grace, a za nią Charlotte i Moreno. Charlotte: Dawaj ten aparat! Grace: Chciałabym, ale.. Nie zrobię tego! Charlotte tak sie wkurzyła, ze sama wyrwała wiosła od Moreno. Moreno: Nie przesadzasz? Przecież i tak wszyscy widzieli, jak mnie całowałaś. Charlotte: Tak, ale nikt nie będzie mi robił zdjęć w takiej fryzurze! ' ' Moreno: W sumie to wodospad jest już blisko, a przed nami jest już tylko Jo. Charlotte: Jo?! O nie! Nie pozwolę jej wygrać! Charlotte ponownie przyśpieszyła, jednak Grace pomimo pozostawała szybsza. W międzyczasie na szarym końcu pozostała Veronica, która wraz z ustaniem wiatru prawie nie płynęła. Veronica: O nie! Nie mam zamiaru sie poddawać! Kiedy przepłynęła pod jednym z drzew, zerwała z niego gałązkę, i użyła jej jako wiosła. Wkrótce dogoniła pustą tratwę Brendon'a. Niespodziewanie jednak Brendon wyłowił sie wprost przed Veronicą. Veronica: Czemu.. Nurkujesz? Brendon: Bo.. Brendon ugryzł sie w język. Nie chciał wyjść na dziwaka, który gada z talizmanem wiec skłamał. Brendon: .. Zgubiłem słuchawki! Veronica: A czy twoje słuchawki czasem nie zostały zniszczone przez Selishe? Zapytała go podejrzliwym tonem. Brendon: Tak.. To znaczy nie! Veronica: Aha, to spoko. ^^ Veronica popłynęła dalej, a Brendon odetchnął i wrócił do nurkowania. Tymczasem przed wodospadem znajdowała sie już Grace, Moreno oraz Charlotte. W połowie wspinaczki po skalach była już Jo, a kiedy Charlotte i Moreno zaczęli sie wspinać Grace gdzieś zniknęła. Wodospad, wspinaczka Charlotte i Moreno powoli doganiali Jo. Charlotte: A gdzie podziała sie ta wariatka?! Moreno: Nie mam pojęcia. Ale to lepiej dla nas, ze w końcu dała nam spokój. Nagle przed nosem Charlotte przeleciał kamień. Charlotte zerknęła do góry, gdzie chytrze spoglądała na nią Jo. Charlotte: Jak zwykle masz koszmarny celownik! Jo: I tak ze mną nie wygrasz! Jo odwróciła sie, by ponownie zacząć wspinaczkę. Jednak na szczycie wodospadu z tosterem stała Grace, która bez wahania rzuciła nim w Jo, która spadła do wody. Jo: Grrrrr! ZABIJE CIE! Grace: Sorki, ale nie pozwolę tak traktować moich przyjaciół! Charlotte: Przyjaciół?! Dzięki, ale bez przesady! Charlotte i Moreno dalej sie wspinali. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, nagle mineła ich Veronica. Charlotte: Veronica?! Co ty tutaj robisz? Veronica: Wspinam sie. Nie podoba mi sie to, bo paznokcie mi sie niszczą ale to całkiem świetna zabawa. ^^ Moreno: Szybciej, Jo nie daje za wygraną i znowu sie wspina! Moreno, Charlotte i Veronica przyspieszyli. Bardzo szybko doganiała ich Jo. Grace: OMG! Zaraz znowu będę mogła ich dotknąć! Grace pomogła wejść każdemu po kolei. Kiedy jednak przyszła kolej na ostatnią już Charlotte, Jo dogoniła ją i złapała ją za nogę. Charlotte: Puszczaj paszczurze! Jo: Ani mi sie śni! Jo pociągnęła Charlotte tak mocno, ze ta spadła z hukiem do wody. Moreno: Charlotte! Nie! Moreno bez wahania skoczył jej na ratunek. Jo wspięła sie i rozejrzała w około. Źródło było nie daleko, a Veronica i Grace właśnie biegły w jego stronę. Veronica: A tak właściwie.. To po co tam biegniemy? Grace: Po krowi totemik! Juz go widać! Przy samym początku źródła znajdował sie krowi totemik. Jo: Zapomnijcie! On jest mój! Jo przyśpieszyła jeszcze bardziej. Tymczasem jednak Moreno pływał i nurkował w wodzie zmartwiony w poszukiwaniu Charlotte. Moreno: Co sie z nią stało?! Nie daruje tego Jo! Charlotte: Spokojnie, tutaj jestem! Moreno odwrócił sie w stronę wspinaczki. W jej połowie na skalach nieoczekiwanie znajdowała sie już Charlotte. Charlotte: No co? Nie mam zamiaru sie poddać! Moreno: Nie mogłaś mnie wcześniej uprzedzić? Charlotte: Mogłam, ale.. Potrzebuje tej nietykalności bardziej niż ty! ' Charlotte kończyła wspinaczkę. Tymczasem Veronica, Grace i Jo zbliżały sie do krowiego totemiku. Przy Źródle czekał już Chris. Veronica nadal miała przewagę nad Jo, jednak.. potknęła sie i upadla. Wiec to Jo jako pierwsza przybiegła do źródła. Jo: Taak! Wygrałam! Chris: Jesteś pewna? Jo uniosła krowi totemik. Okazało sie, ze nie był złoty lecz był z drewna. Jo: Cooo?!?!?!? To nie fair! Dołączyła do nich Grace i Veronica, która trzymała w reku zloty krowi totemik. Veronica: O jejku Chris! Potknęłam sie o to! Chris: Gratulacje! Potknęłaś sie o rzecz, która zapewnia ci nietykalność oraz.. podwójny głos podczas dzisiejszej ceremonii!! Veronica: Łiiii! Veronica zaczęła sie tulić wraz z Grace, a wkurzona Jo zatkała uszy. Lecz nagle spoważniała. ' Po chwili przyszli Charlotte, Moreno i Brendon, który wreszcie odnalazł talizman. Charlotte: Brawo Veronica! Teraz neandertalczyk może wreszcie pakować walizki! Uścisnęła Veronike. Chris: Widzimy sie za półgodziny na ceremonii! Przed Ceremonią, Plac główny Charlotte, Moreno i Veronica siedzieli sobie na schodach. Charlotte: Juz sie nie mogę doczekać, kiedy ta wieśniara wyleci! Moreno: Spokojnie, jeszcze tylko 30 minut.. ' Veronica: Ja idę sie jeszcze przygotować do ceremonii! Musze nałożyć tapetę. Charlotte: Taaak. Widzimy sie na ceremonii.. Veronica udała sie do łazienki, a Moreno puścił do Charlotte oczko. Moreno: To co, masz ochotę sie zabawić? Charlotte: Nie tym razem! Musze zobaczyć sie z Chris'em! Moreno: Aha. -.- Łazienka Do łazienki po cichu weszła Jo, a zastała w niej przygotowującej sie do ceremonii Veronike. Veronica: Co ty tu robisz? To przecież łazienka dla dziewczyn! Jo: Przyszłam ci tylko przypomnieć, ze dzisiaj na ceremonii będziemy głosować na osobę, która powinna wygrać. Veronica: Serio?! Jo: No jasne! Dlatego miło by było, gdybyś sprawiła niespodzianke Charlotte i zagłosowała na jej zwycięstwo! Veronica zmarszczyła brwi. Veronica: Chyba chcesz mnie tylko nabrać.. Jo: Ależ skądże! Właśnie pogodziłam sie z Charlotte. Naprawde bardzo żałuje za to, co jej robiłam. Veronica: Masz racje! Sprawie jej niespodziankę! Veronica przytuliła Jo. Veronica: Ale mogłabyś zainwestować w dezodorant.. Nagle doszedł do nich głos Chris'a z megafonu. Chris: Wszyscy na ceremonie! Ognisko już czeka! Jo: Najwyższy czas! Obie udały sie na ceremonie. Ceremonia Finałowa piątka zasiadła po raz kolejny przy ognisku. Tradycyjnie czekał na nich Chris, oraz Marie Joulie, trzymająca na tacy cztery kromki chleba. Chris: Witam was na ostatniej takiej ceremonii.. Oddaliście już glosy, i za chwile ktoś dołączy do wykopu wstydu do Grace. Kamera pokazuje strasznie podekscytowaną Grace, stojącą już na polu X. Chris: Przyznam, ze jestem zaskoczony wynikiem glosowania, nawet jeśli sam te wyniki znam! Po zawodnikach przeszedł dreszcz niepokoju, a Charlotte i Jo wrogo na siebie spojrzały. Chris: Bezpieczna na pewno jest zdobywczyni nietykalności oraz podwójnego głosu - Veronica! Marie Joulie rzuciła jej kromkę chleba. Ta z przyjemnością ją złapała. Chris: Wiecie co? Skoro to nasza ostatnia taka ceremonia, to zabawnie będzie jeśli pokażemy wszystkim jak każdy z was glosował.. Wszyscy: Nie! Chris: Ciesze sie razem z wami! Marie Joulie przyniosła telewizor, i włożyła kasetę z nagraniem glosowania: ... ... ... ... ... ... ' (Jo - 1 głos)' ... ... ... ... ... ... ' (Charlotte - 1 głos)' ... ... ... ... ... ... ' (Charlotte - 2 glosy)' ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ' (Charlotte - 3 glosy)' ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ' (Jo - 3 glosy)' Marie Joulie wyłączyła telewizor. Jo (do Veroniki): Jak mogłaś?! Charlotte uderzyła z liścia w policzek Moreno. Charlotte: Jak mogłeś?! Moreno: Wybacz amore.. Ale to jest gra o milion. Charlotte: Masz szczęście, ze jest remis i dokopie jej w dogrywce! Chris: W jakiej dogrywce? Tym razem nie ma żadnej dogrywki, i obie udacie sie na wykop razem z Grace! Charlotte&Jo (jednocześnie): COOOOOO?! Charlotte: Nie możesz mnie tak wyrzucić, Chris! Chris: A jednak mogę.. Po chwili Charlotte i Jo znajdowały sie już związane na polu X razem z Grace. Grace: OMG! Zaraz zostanę wykopana! Nie mogę sie doczekać! Charlotte: Zamknij sie.. A wy wszyscy jeszcze tego pożałujecie! Pogroziła wszystkim pięścią, a Moreno wysłał jej całusa. Jo: Sama sie zamknij i przestań sie w końcu wiercić! Po chwili Jo i Charlotte zostały wystrzelone. Chris: Pięknie! W grze pozostała już tylko finałowa TRÓJKA, oraz jeden MILION! Brendon, Veronica i Moreno popatrzyli na siebie wrogo. ' ' ''' Chris: A ty kogo chciałbyś zobaczyć w finale?! Nie ociągaj sie, i zagłosuj w ankiecie już teraz! '''Koniec PS. Prosiłabym o NIE SPOILEROWANIE na dyskusji, czacie gdziekolwiek indziej. Dziękuję za uwagę! <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy